Alternate Reality
by agonyzpuppy
Summary: What if willow was the slayer?
1. Default Chapter

" Giles I'm here, what is so important that you had to call me at 2 o clock in the morning?" willow asked slightly pissed and thouroly exhausted. " Well willow I have found a new prophecy and I think it involves well,Angel and you, I think." " Will you read it to me?" " Ah, yes of course, on the 26 th day of the ninth month a child will be born from the warrior tree and the one who has been un souled; i get that you are the you are the warrior tree but wouldnt it make sense to you that Angel would be the souled vampire?" "Giles, it said un souled, no soul Giles, oh my god I have to go find Buffy." "Willow I am sure it can wait until morning." "I guess you are right."  
  
Next morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow and Giles are sitting in the library trying to figure out the   
  
prophecy Giles found when Buffy walks in crying.  
  
"Buffy whats wrong are you okay?" willow asked concerned about her friend  
  
"Um... well Giles could you maybe um... go away?" Buffy asked timidly  
  
"Yes of course, I will be in my office if needed."  
  
"So, Buffy why are you crying like youre fish just died?" "Well you know how me and Angel have been together for two years..." " Yeah....."  
  
" Well um last night we.. we.. we.." "fucked like bunnies?"  
  
"Uh yeah. And so this morning when i woke up he was acting all weird, saying things like that I um fucked like a pro and maybe we should do it again some time, like I was just some casual one night stand."  
  
while willow was listening to buffy she was starting to see the prophecy about the un souled one come together. "Hey Buff, do you think that he was acting like a non souled vamp?" "non souled vamp what are you talking about? Where are you going?" "I am going going to kill Angelus.......Giles I am going out I will be back later." chap 1 


	2. chapter 2

"Here vamp vamp, I can feel you come out come out wherever you are." "Willow, hey how are ya?" "Not bad Angelus and yourself?" "Ooh she is a smar one now arent ya." "So Angelus heres the deal you attack me and I k-" willow was cut off by Angelus' mouth which he pressed roughly against willows mouth.Willow gasped and Angelus took the oppurtutnity to stick his tongue in her mouth and massage her tongue with his. He picked her up and grabbed her cunt with his hand and ran with her like this a block to his mansion. Angelus peeled off willows shirt and pulled her pants down while willow started to work his shirt off. Willow was standing in her underwear and Angelus in his pants. "Stop what are you doing?" willow protested "I am going to make love to you" "What, what are you talking about?" "Oh little one I have wanted you for so long, even soul boy wanted you but he would never give me anything I wanted, so he went after something that looked like a little mouse to me. Please little one, let me have you?" He didnt leave time for her to answer, he just started on her bra and panties and before she realized it they were both naked and on his bed with his 2 fingers in her hot cunt. "Oh baby you are so tight" "Angelus please...please" willow moaned in pleasure because she wanted more. angelus stuck his hard throbbing cock inside willow and she screamed out in pain and pleasure as her virgin barrier was broken through. Angelus kept thrusting enjoy willows moaning and panting and played with her clit. Soon willow and Angelus were shaking with realease after both of their orgasms. "Are you okay baby?" Angelus asked smoothly "yeah" willow wasnt sure what just happened, but she was tired "Sleep now?" "Yeah baby get some sleep." Angelus and willow both fell asleep in eachothers arms not realizing   
  
what the next morning would bring.  
  
Chap 2 


	3. chapter 3

Next Morning [ring ring] what is that ringing, willow thought while grogily waking up. "hello?" "Willow, where are you I have been so worried, are you sick, because you have missed your first period." "Giles, oh my god what time is it, i didnt even realize i must have slept through my alarm and um sorry for not checking in last night me and angelus um tumbled around for a bit" willow said thinking about the true meaning of her words. "you got into a fight? oh dear lord are you alright were you hurt?" "no Giles im fine, just tired, um i will see you later ok i have to get up" "ok willow just be more punctual next time."  
  
"punctual, um yea sure by Giles." [end convo] Willow turned around and saw Angelus watching her, looking as if he was trying to contain laughter "Hey there whats so funny?" willow asked a little annpyed that he thought something was funny right now "We tumbled around last night, thats a good way of putting it." Angelus bust out laughing after finishing his comment "ha fuckin ha, laugh all you want." "thanks i will" "grr, oh um Angelus do you have a shower i have to go to school." "around the corner, and come here before youre patrol tonight i want to see you." "if im alone i will, if not just find me in restfield(cemetery)" "yeah okay baby, i will see you later goodnight." "um Angelus" "yeah baby?" "what are we, i mean you are now supposed to be my greatest enemy and yet I cant hate you" " All i have to say is im not gonna be your fucking lap dog like i was for bitchy your little friend."  
  
"ok i will c u later then" willow showered and left for school making it in time for her third period class, but deciding to go find Giles instead. "Hey Giles im here" willow shouted through the library "oh helloe willow its good to see you" "yea um so have you figured out the prophecy yet?" "no not yet but soon i hope" "ok i will see you later, im gonna patrol alone tonight ok?" "yes of course willow be carefull"  
  
later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angelus are you here?" "Yea willow be out in a second" Angelus came out of the bathroom with a plain white cotton towel riding low on his hips, willow couldnt take it anymore, so she ran up to hime and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his hips making the towel fall off. They started to kiss adding tounge every now and then while angelus ran his hand under zwillows skirt tearing her thong off anf plunging his long hard cock inside of her.  
  
Willow maned in ecstasy as Angelus started thrusting in and out of her quickly. Soon Angelus and willow were both coming and angelus bit willow on her neck tasting the sweetness that was wilow. Willow slowly let her legs down and slid to the floor with angelus. " You bit me." willow said noticing the slight pain co ming from her neck "srry i couldnt resist it was to tempting" " um not complaing, it was kind of nice" "thats wat i thought." "so are you patroling with me tonight?" "no i just wanted to say be careful and come back when you are done." "ok, i will see you later" 


	4. chapter 4

This went on with willow and Angelus for a month until Willow started to get sick, she was throwing up every day atleast twice but not telling anyone, because she thought it was just the stomach flu One night she was patrolling when she bumped into Angelus who pulled her up against a masoleum (spelling?) and started to kiss her and pull her up against the wall. He lifted up her skirt and realized she was wearing no underwear. He looked at her and she answered back that she was hoping he would come. Angelus unzipped his pants and pounded into willow fingering her clit at the same time hoping she would come soon because he knew he wouldn't last long. Again when he came he bit her, but instead of tasting like her usual self it tasted different making angelus qonder and finally understanding, pushing willow away from him and onto the ground. "You dirty little whore, what human boy have you been sleeping with?" Angelus screamed at Willow. "Angelus what are you talking about you are my only lover." "You lie, I'm a vampire I cant get you pregnant, and guess what, you are" "No i swear i dont have another lover please angelus dont leave me" willow pleaded with Angelus, but he walked awy mumbling about cheating bitches under his "breath". later that night willow bought 2 of every pregnancy test and they all came out the same way, positive.she went to see Giles and wanted to know if he knew anything that might cause this "Giles, um have u ever heard of a human girl getting pregnant by a vampire?" "Well, if it was a certain red headed slayer and a recently un souled vampire, than i would say that would be the prophecy that we found a few months ago." "oh Giles i am so sorry i didnt know and then he bit me and, and it, he thought i was cheating on him"willow started sobbing into Giles shoulder as he comforted her. "Shhh child i know it will be ok" i promise"  
  
Chap 4  
  
I need a beta wanna be mine? 


	5. chapter 5

I got my first review so i decided to update  
  
After Willow and Giles sat there for about ten minutes, Willow asked what she should do, and Giles said that she should go and talk to Angelus so that is what she did.  
  
At the mansion  
  
"Angelus! Open the door, please I need to talk to you. I know you dont believe me but I swear this child is your. I can prove it to you, I mean there was this prophecy and Giles was confused and didnt know what it meant, but..."  
  
Angelus threw the door open and looked at Willow with hurt in his eyes. "Explain" is all Angelus said when he pushed Willow into his house.  
  
" Well I went to Giles because like I told you, I wasnt with any other guys so I asked him and he told me he figured out the prophecy, and that it was about me and you and that our baby will be born on September 26."  
  
Angelus sat down and pulled willow into his lap and started to put butterfly kisses long her jaw and apologised over and over again for thinking that she cheated on him.  
  
"willow i am so sorry. i am going to be at the bottom of the vampire chain for doing this, i must look so cheesy, but i love you and i want to raise this baby with u my slayer mama" Abngelus said the last part with a laugh.   
  
"Oh thank god! I was so worried that you werent going to believe me and then i would have to go through this alone."  
  
As willow and Angelus sat there talking about what was to come, they didnt noice Buffy and Xander fuming in the entrance of the room. 


	6. AN

Hey guys! look I am sorry I havent been updating but i am kinda stuck, I really nees a beta and some ideas.  
  
Much Love  
  
~ Agony 


End file.
